Cement kiln exhaust gases typically include certain undesirable or regulated pollutants such as oxides of carbon, sulfur, and nitrogen, alkalis, excess chlorides and volatile heavy metals such as mercury. Current methods used to clean cement kiln exhaust gas include sorbent technologies and flue gas desulfurization scrubbers. Controlling exhaust gas emissions may also be performed by controlling the pollutants released by using, for example, “cleaner” fuels, but such cleaner fuels may be more expensive to obtain than other fuels or grades with higher potential pollutant levels. Accordingly, whatever method or combinations of methods of controlling pollutants in the cement-making process are involved, they are associated with substantial cost burdens to cement kiln operations, and it would be desirable to reduce such burdens.